The dorm
by animeyaoilover357
Summary: Gaara moves into a dorm. His roommates are naruto neji and sasuke. PLEASE READ! i am bad at summaries, and a bit at writing. rated T just incase


I dont own Naruto. The characters are out of character. I just used their names and somewhat their physical description.

INTRO: Ok. This is a really weird world. DO NOT READ if you are not into yaoi, gay people, etc. In this world you can marry as many people as you want, and a lot of the relationships are gay.

STORY

Part 1

My name is Gaara. I am currently attending this really prestigious high school for wealthy people. No I am not wealthy or anything, I got here on a scholarship. The dorms here are AMAZING! I don't even think they can count as dorms. They are more like apartments. My dorm has a really big living room, but strangely no couches. On the wall of the living room is a large flat screen tv on the wall. In the walls that don't have a tv there are two large closets. There are no rooms in the dorm. Instead, there is one large bed (enough for 5) in the middle of the living room. The bed folds up so there is a back like a couch. Next to the living room is a decent kitchen/dining room. There is one large bathroom.

I guess I should tell you about myself. I am short, about 5' tall. I have red hair, aqua green eyes, and pale skin. I have a thin, feminine physic. I am kind of shy. I have three really hott roommates. Sasuke has pale-ish skin, black spiked up hair, and black eyes to match. He's about 5'8" tall. He has a muscular build, but not too muscular. Neji has chocolate brown hair, pale lavender eyes, and pale skin. He is 5'5" tall. He is more muscular than I am, but less than Sasuke. Naruto has azul colored eyes, tan skin, and spikey blond hair. He is 6' tall. He is a bit more muscular than Sasuke. Naruto's father owns the Uzumaki inc., which is currently the number one company. Sasuke's dad owns Uchiha inc., which ranks second. Neji's father owns Hyuga inc. which is third in the rankings.

In our 'house' I do all of the housework and cook. They call me their 'wife'…. I find that odd, but I guess its ok. I really like all of them. They 'pay' me back by buying all the food, and getting me presents from time to time. You are probably thinking that I am lucky because there is only one bed and I get to sleep with my crushes, but I don't sleep in the same bed as them. Instead I sleep in a sleeping bag, in the corner. I am to shy to sleep in the same bed as them…. They have had multiple attempts to get me the sleep in the bed with them. Most of them have worked, but just for that night.

Part 2: the first attempt

(sorry guys! I hate doing quotes)

SASU: Hey Gaara, do you wanna watch a movie?

GAA: ummmm… what movie?

NARU: Lightning thief

GAA: [_that's my favorite movie!!_] sure! Should we watch it now?

NEJI: No, I think we should have dinner first.

NARU: lets have ram—

(neji covers up naruto's mouth)

SASU: Let's go out to dinner! My treat

GAA: but if we go out to dinner we won't have time to watch the movie!

NEJI: Yes we will. Its not a school night, and you don't work anymore. So why not?

GAA: I like to get to bed at a decent time!

NARU: what are you? 5? Your fricken 16! You should _want_ to stay up late.

GAA: but-

SASUNEJINARU: NO BUTS!!!!

GAA:…fine, but just for tonight

I got ready to go to dinner, and then we were off to Olive Garden. While I was there I got the grilled chicken with spaghetti. At the end of dinner we all split a piece of chocolate cake. We left Olive garden and we got back to the house. We all got into our pajamas. We all sat on the couch. (it went Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke) We turned on the movie.

A lot of stuff happened in the movie that made me feel weird. Sasuke slowly slipped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me into him. Later on Neji wrapped his arm around my waist, and scooted in closer to me. After that Naruto put his arm behind Neji, and rested his hand on my hip. A million things were going through my head! I was in heaven. At first I was pretty uncomfortable, but then I just got used to it.

_**Narrator**_

At the end of the movie Sasuke looked over at Gaara and smiled. Gaara had fallen asleep with his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder, and he was holding Neji and Naruto's hands. Sasuke lowered the back of the bed to even it out. They all snuggled together and dosed off.

_**End narrator**_

In the morning I woke up and….


End file.
